


Dirty Baking

by Kiki923



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Food Sex, Kitchen Sex, Sexual Content, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki923/pseuds/Kiki923
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom arrives home to find his girlfriend baking brownies. Naughtiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Baking

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not good at summaries. Hope you all enjoy. Please let me know if you find any typos.

I stood at the kitchen counter mixing brownie batter in a bowl. Double fudge, an intended treat for Tom when he gets home. He had to have to have the biggest sweet tooth possible and I couldn’t help but indulge him.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around my midsection, startling me and causing me to jump, flinging batter from my mixing spoon into the air. It streaked across my face and fell onto my chest. “Fuck! Thomas William Hiddleston!”

“Did you just middle name me?” He chuckled, arms loosening their grip on me.

“You bet I did!” I replied, turning to face him. “That was not funny.”

“I’m sorry love. I wasn’t trying to scare you.”

“Well I _was_ trying to make a surprise for you. And now it’s ruined because you came home early and _surprised_ me. And now I’m covered in batter.”

“I wouldn’t call a few splashes of chocolate here and there covered.” After he spoke he kissed away the dab of brownie that had landed on my cheek.

“What would you call it then?” I challenged.

His lips moved higher, sucking off the streak of batter that graced my forehead. “Delicious.” He continued to my jawline, licking away and chocolate he found. Then he was on my collarbone, nibbling it clean this time. When he came to the splatterings on my breasts that just peaked out of my shirt he switched to using his finger to scrap off the dessert. He licked his index finger clean and paused before placing his middle finger on my lips and offering me a taste. I smirked and then parted my lips, forcefully sucking his entire finger into my mouth. Grasping his hand in mine I swirled my tongue around his digit before slowly pulling it out. Keeping my eyes locked with his, I let it out with a pop and a pleasing moan.

“Tease,” he breathed out.

“Excuse me, who started licking brownie batter off of who now?” Tom’s eyes darted to the bowl that still held a majority of the mix. I could tell where his mind was going. “Uh uh uh,” I said, pushing on his chest and directing him away.

“You have to admit you enjoyed that,” he countered, twisting and reaching his fingers into the bowl before I could stop him. “Are you sure you don’t want more?” He waved his fingers in front of me, tempting me to take his batter covered fingers into my mouth once more. I didn’t have the chance to however as he swiftly moved them to my neck, making himself a chocolate trail.

Naturally after creating the mess he had to clean it up. Grasping my waste he pulled me to him. He placed a soft peck on my lips before bending further to suck my neck dry like a chocolate vampire. Knowing he couldn’t be comfortable bending to match my height I walked back to the counter, Tom following with me. Taking the hint he gripped my hips and placed me on the countertop. If he was going to do this we both might as well be comfortable.

His mouth worked in alternating licks, nips and sucks. His fingers traced circles on the skin he had exposed by lightly pushing my shirt up. I gripped his arms, holding him in place. As if he was going to go anywhere. Biting my lip I hummed in grateful appreciation for his skill. I was sure the batter would be completely sucked from my skin in no time and I intended to enjoy this as until it was gone.

Sure enough, not even a minute later I felt Tom’s arms reach over for the bowl again. This time I stopped him before he could dip his fingers in again. “Nice try, but that’s for brownies, not body painting.”

“You cannot be serious,” he groaned.

“Oh but I can. Now be a good boy and go sit on the couch while I get these in the oven and maybe I’ll let you have a brownie when they are finished baking.” Hopping down from the counter I grabbed the bowl and headed over to the stove where I had placed the greased cake pan. I could hear Tom grumbling behind my back as he retreated to the other room. I was actually surprised he had listened instead of trying to tempt me into something more. Perhaps he deserved a better reward than a mere brownie?

20 minutes later I was standing in front of yet another mixing bowl at the kitchen counter when I heard Tom come back into the room. This time I was prepared for him to come up behind me as I had been patiently waiting for him to seek me out. It actually took longer than I thought considering I had told him I would be in with him after placing the brownies in the oven. Yet he didn’t even call out to see what was taking me, he simply waited the 20 minutes before curiosity got the best of him.

“What are you doing?” he inquired, standing just inside the doorway to the kitchen.

“Baking,” I replied, focused on stirring and not even glancing in his direction.

“I thought you had already put that in the oven.”

“Brownies, yes. Cake, no.”

“Cake?” His voice just barely held back the frustration I knew he was feeling.

“Chocolate cake,” I replied, trying not to laugh. “You like chocolate cake.”

“You mean to tell me that you spurn my advances in order to finish baking brownies. Then while I patiently wait for you to join me on the couch you decide to start baking even more?” As he spoke he strode across the kitchen towards me. Once behind me he grabbed onto my hips and spun me around. Batter was flung into the air again but this time I was prepared and aimed it towards Tom. He ignored the splatter hitting his neck. “Do you delight in teasing me?”

“You know I do,” I grinned. Dropping the spoon I reached my arms up around him and locked my hands together. “Oops, you appear to have gotten a little something on your neck. Let me help you with that darling.” Pulling him down to my reach I latched my lips to his adam’s apple, where a healthy glob of batter just happened to land.

As I sucked him clean Tom grabbed my thighs and lifted me up, pushing me back into the counter. My legs wrapped around his waist in reflex. “Vixen,” he growled.

“I thought I was a tease?” I asked in the midst of switching my attention to another section of skin donned with batter. With our height on a more equal setting I let my hands travel down to his shirt, popping buttons open on their travel. I pulled his shirt out of the waistband of his pants as he let his grip on my legs go and I dropped them to the ground. He took his shirt off completely, tossing it to the side as I turned us around so he was now backed against the counter.

Dipping my fingers into the batter I smiled at him. My coated fingers started their path at the base of his throat and swerved back and forth on their way down his torso, ending at the top of his pants. I could see the bulge forming behind the confines of the fabric but resisted the urge to tease him with a touch. Instead I moved in on his chest, standing on my toes to reach the top of the chocolate road I had just created. My lips and tongue moved together in their tasks to lick and suck every bit of delicious batter from his equally delicious skin. Tom hummed in appreciation as his hand rubbed up and down my back.

“Now why wasn’t this a good idea when I wanted to do it?” He asked.

“I could stop if you would like,” I replied. I was now bent at the knees and holding onto his sides for balance while I cleaned him off.

“No, I would not like. I only wanted to do the same to you. Is that so wrong?”

“No. And you may still get your wish. But first,” I trailed off, dropping to my knees and undoing his belt. Next went the button and zipper and his cock raged against the little freedom it was just allowed. Tom panted as I grazed my fingers into the space the opening of his pants made.

“Love, please,” He begged. Grinning, I pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees in one move, then stood back up. “What are you…” I put one finger to his lips to silence the question. My other hand plunged into the bowl of batter and emerged completely covered. Realization dawned on his face as I once again knelt before him. Taking his now free member in my hand I pumped him up and down, coating him completely as my thumb ran over the tip. Having made my chocolate covered cock there was only one thing left to do. “God,” Tom cried out as I took him in my mouth.

I started out slowly, first the head, swirling my tongue around him. Then I opened my mouth and took him in further. Clamping my lips around him I pulled back, taking chocolate in as he slid out. I swallowed the chocolate and went back for more. Up and down, in and out. Tasting, sucking and swirling my tongue as I worked him. Tom hissed and moaned, hands flew to my head and fingers curled into my hair. I gripped his thighs as my rhythm increased. The closer he got to release the faster his breathe came out in pants. I knew he was about to cum at any moment, just as I knew the timer on the oven for the brownies was about to go off as well. Sure enough as I pulled back…

*beep* *beep* *beep*

…The oven timer went off. I let him slide from my mouth and looked up at him with an evil smile. “It appears our time is up Mr. Hiddleston.”

The look he gave me was indescribable. He couldn’t believe I had the nerve to walk away from him when he was so close to the edge. “You can’t just…”

“You don’t want the brownies to burn do you?” I stood up and walked over to the stove, shutting the timer off when I got there and grabbing the oven mitts to take the brownies out. I wasn’t really going to leave him unsatisfied, but a little anticipation never hurt. As I placed the brownies on top of the stove I felt Tom grab me from behind, a pattern for him tonight it would seem. I instantly let go of the pan as I was pulled back from the oven and the heat.

“Open your mouth darling,” Tom commanded. I did as I was told and was surprised as he brought up a can of whipped cream and proceeded to fill my mouth. How did I not hear him open the fridge? I laughed, causing some to fly out onto the floor. I guess he decided he was going to fill my mouth with cream one way or another. “Turn around.” Once again I did as he requested. “Now if you would be so kind as to finish what you started.”

I willingly dropped back down to my knees, noting on the way down that he had gotten rid of his pants and boxers all together. He was now completely naked while I remained clothed, yet he had managed to take control. Not that I was complaining.

My mouth still filled with whipped cream, I took him in my hand and guided his cock back into my mouth. The action caused some of the cream to be forced to the back of my throat, where I swallowed it down. What wasn’t left in my mouth flowed out and down my chin, dribbling onto my chest. “Will that be the fate of my cum as well?” he asked. “Or will you take it all into your hot mouth? Are you going to swallow it all dear?” I sucked him in harder as my answer. “Urhg, yes. That’s it love.”

I grinned as much as I could with him inside me. He wasn’t always so vocal in these moments, and I relished every time he was. The combination of dirty talk with his terms of endearment drove me mad, as I had clearly driven him to this point. Having worked him so thoroughly close to the edge before, I knew it wouldn’t take much to get him off now. With his hands back in my hair I allowed him to control the rhythm as I my head bobbed on his member. While he did that I alternated swirling my tongue and using my teeth to lightly scrap against him. As he grew closer his hips started to jut forward to meet the thrusts of my mouth. It wasn’t long at all before he was spilling into my mouth and down my throat. Just as he had asked, I worked hard to keep every drop in me, swallowing greedily. And portion that escaped was lapped up by my tongue.

Once I was done he pulled me back up onto my feet. One of his arms wrapped around me and the other bent so that he could grasp my chin and tilt my gaze up to his. “You’re still dressed love.”

“What are we going to do about that?” I asked.

“You are going to strip and then get up on the kitchen table.”

“And you are going to what?”

“Watch of course,” he said. Letting go of me he stepped back so that I could do as he wanted.

Taking the hem of my shirt in my hands I pulled if over my head. With my bra now exposed I turn my back to him. “Would you care to help?”

“I told you to strip,” he said. Never the less, he stepped forward and unclasped the bra, letting it hang loose. Leaning in close to my ear he whispered, “Now finish.”

I obeyed, making a show of sliding the straps down my arms, back still turned to him as I flung the bra over my shoulder. Looking back I found he had simply let it fall to the floor, cheeky grin on his face. Facing away once again I undid my pants, pushing them down and wiggling my ass as I shimmied out of them. Completely naked, I turned to face him. “Table,” he said simply.

I climbed up onto the table and watched as he retrieved the can of whipped cream he had dropped moments ago and the bowl of cake batter that sat seemingly forgotten on the counter top. Bringing them over to the table he set them down, and then encouraged me to lie back on the table. “You, my dear, are delectable enough on your own,” he said. His fingers dipped into the batter. “Nothing could beat the temptation of your skin.” Starting at my collarbone he traced designs downwards, going through the valley between my breasts. Once he ran out of batter, he dipped his fingers back into the bowl to gather more so he could complete the pattern down to top of my mound. “But perhaps we could enhance your natural flavor.” Done now with the cake mix, he grabbed the can of whipped cream. He covered each nipple, made a line down my stomach and covered my center. The cool shock of the whipped cream caused me to jump slightly off the table. “Squirming already?” he grinned.

“Now who’s being a tease?” I groaned.

“I could stop if you like,” He mimicked my earlier statement.

“Stop teasing? Yes, I would greatly appreciate that right now.”

“As my lady wishes,” he said, quickly kissing me before setting his attentions on the dessert he had just made of my body. Starting at the collarbone he followed his batter trail down into the valley of my breasts. He took his time, making sure all that was left behind was skin cleaned by his tongue. Once he got to my breasts he took turns, gently kneading one while he suck the whipped cream off of the other, pulling the peaked nipple between his teeth. The moans and gasps from me encouraged him to continue, switching the attention he paid to each breast.

Those now clean and pleasantly tender from his ministrations, he moved lower, cleaning off the sweet toppings he had placed along my stomach. He alternated between laps with his tongue and openly sucking with his mouth. Every so often he would add in a nip with his teeth, causing me to flinch with pleasure. Downwards he continued to travel, pulling my legs over his shoulders as he made it to my center, the only place left to clean.

He didn’t delve right into his work however, taking great joy in the tension he built within me by barely lapping at the whipped cream mound he had created. “Tom,” I pleaded. It fell on deaf ears as he continued his slow pace, carefully excavating and revealing me to him once more. Not soon enough I was granted the pleasure of his tongue sliding over my now uncovered slit. Still he denied me what I really wanted and continued to tease my opening. “Tom, please. Now.” In an act of divine mercy he brought his finger to part my folds and swooped in with his tongue. He lapped at my center as if the wetness it contained was the nectar of the gods. He pushed in as far as he could go and the sensation sent me reeling and my hips pushed at his face of their own accord.

Switching tactics, his mouth sought out my clit, sucking it in. As he worked my nub, he slid two fingers inside of me. At first he pumped them straight in and out. The more I squirmed the more he worked to bring me release. His fingers curled and uncurled in a ‘come here’ motion. “Huh, T-Tom,” I called out.

Releasing my clit he looked up at me. “What do you need love?”

“Y-y-you,” I panted. “Need you.”

“You have me darling,” he replied, fingers still working me.

“Not that way,” I begged. “Please.”

Tom retracted his fingers and stood up. Raising myself up on my elbows I drunk in his naked form. I took particular note of his now hard again member. Stroking himself with the hand he had used to pleasure me, he coated himself in my juices. He stepped forward and touched his tip to my slit. “Is this what you wanted?” he ground out, fighting the urge to slam into me before I could answer.

“Yes Tom. Take me. Now.” The second the words were out of my mouth he was inside me. He leaned forward on the table, using it to support his weight as his hips snapped against mine. He took his time, moving slowly at first with deep powerful thrusts that sent a jolt up my spine. “Fuck.”

I brought my feet up and planted them on the table, spreading my legs farther apart for him. “There’s my girl, so open and ready for me.” With leverage now against the table I moved in time with him, our hips retreating and converging in a primal dance. “Perfect.”

“Close Tom,” I gasped out, hoping he was close as well.

“Just let go love,” he said. “I’m almost there with you. Just let go.” Making sure I fell over the edge, Tom sought out my clit with his hand, rubbing and pinching the nub until I contracted around him.

“Oh, fuck, Thomas!” I cried out as waves of pleasure pulled me down.

The convulsions of my climax must have been enough to drag him down as well. He spilled into me, hips still pumping slowly. “Yes, Love. Oh yes!” Body spent, his upper half collapsed down onto me, head cradled on my chest.

“Not exactly what I had in mind when I started baking today,” I said, running my hands along his back as we came down from cloud nine.

“Perhaps not,” he replied. “But it was definitely delicious.”

“Yes it was. I think you earned your brownie,” I grinned.

Tom pulled back and looked at me with a mischievous glint in his eye. “Just one?” he asked. “That won’t do.” He stood up, slipping out of me as he did so. Then he grabbed me by the waist and put me over his shoulder.

“Tom what are you doing?!” I squealed.

“Earning more brownies,” He answered, carrying me off to the bedroom.


End file.
